


星际航班

by Petrichor_43



Series: The Space [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_43/pseuds/Petrichor_43
Summary: 在空中看着地上的灯火大片明亮的是银河错落排布的村落是星系穿梭在其中的车灯是航行在夜里的飞船正在出发或载着满溢的思念
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Series: The Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619815
Kudos: 4





	星际航班

**Author's Note:**

> 在空中看着地上的灯火
> 
> 大片明亮的是银河
> 
> 错落排布的村落是星系
> 
> 穿梭在其中的车灯
> 
> 是航行在夜里的飞船
> 
> 正在出发或载着满溢的思念

<1>

苍茫浩然的宇宙间存在着千千万万颗形态各异的星球，而独居于渺小地球的人类素来向往未知的太空，在好奇心的激励下孜孜不倦地探索宇宙奥秘。

自发明出续航能力极强的太空飞船之后，人类的探索水平便陡然上升至更高的层次。而随着越来越多的奇特星球被发现，用在往返于各个星球之间的星际航线也应运而生。

外界的未知景象不仅吸引着科研家们不断地在各个星球上留下足迹，还间接促成了太空旅行的兴起。许多早已踏遍地球每一寸土地的旅行发烧友们将自己的目光投向了外太空。

伴随着空间运输技术的进一步成熟，太空旅行也逐渐变得普遍。

裴柱现便是一名负责星际航班的飞船驾驶员。她在“牧夫座-大熊座”这条航线的飞行航程已达上万光年。

这条航线上的太空旅行时长以年为单位，往返一次需要两年时间。

她驾驶着飞船穿梭在不同的星球之间，船舱里总是坐着各式各样的来自于全宇宙的旅客。裴柱现在飞船自动驾驶的休憩之余总能从他们口中听到一些旅行趣闻，亦有对游览过某个星球后的评价。这些林林总总的闲谈总是能为她枯燥漫长的飞行增添几分趣味。

驾驶舱窗外幽暗的深色背景下点缀着星星点点的亮光，那是从其他星系出发已久的延迟光芒。人处于封闭的环境中总会无端地生出惧意，好在后方船舱不时传来的嬉笑声可以将她陷入恐惧中的自我拉扯出来。

每一次飞行，裴柱现都觉得自己像是被吸进神秘莫测的黑洞里，孤独又渺小。

自幼时起裴柱现便对夜空里那些忽闪明灭的星星颇感兴趣，成为一名飞船驾驶员在某种程度上也算是圆了她年少时的梦。

在没有飞行的日子里，相比起回到地球，裴柱现更喜欢在牧夫座α上度过自己的假期。

从地球上看，牧夫座α(大角星)是北半球夜空中最亮的恒星。它被称为“大熊守望者”，紧靠着大熊星座。大角星的名字出自希腊词汇“Arktos”，意思是“熊”。

大角星是牧夫星座中最亮的星。它不愧为天上的一盏明灯，更是被称誉为“众星之中最美丽的一颗星”。裴柱现曾目睹过它浑身散发着柔和的橙色光芒，在每天刚刚升起和将要落下的时候染上淡淡的红晕，那样柔和的暖色久久驻留在她的脑海里。

而她对于牧夫座α的格外偏爱大抵还因为这个星球的名字所蕴含的意义。

大熊守望者。

她在守护着一颗星球。那颗星球是大熊座β。

最近频繁出现在太空旅行者们必去清单里的一颗星球，就是大熊座β。

但凡去过的人都会被那颗星球上随处可见的樱花树所震撼。毕竟能在地球以外的地方看到樱花就已经是一件罕事，更何况是被那大片大片浅粉色花瓣轻轻松松地占据了视线。再加上那颗星球上常年温和的天气，大熊座β很快就成为了太空旅行的热门地点。

而人们对大熊座β尤其津津乐道的原因还在于其归属——这颗星球只属于一个人。由于至今仍没有人扒出星球主人的真实身份，所以人们对这名神秘人士的猜测也是层出不穷。而这同样在一定程度上增加了大熊座β对太空旅行者们的吸引力。

但裴柱现在意的并不是这些。

自她第一次星际飞行开始，她就是飞“牧夫座-大熊座”这条线。可以说她当驾驶员当了多久，她飞这条线就飞了多久，大熊座β也数不清去了多少次。

但是她每年都会期待在大熊座β停留的那三天。九年来无一例外。那是她一年当中唯一一次有机会见到那个人的三天。

照常交接完工作后，裴柱现开始了自己在大熊座β为期三天的休息。

大熊座β因为樱花而有名，所以后来被授权开发这颗星球的旅游开发商因地制宜，依照其特点来规划设计整个星球。

漫步在落满樱花的大道上，看到道路两旁皆是典型商业化的店铺，裴柱现总有一种恍若置身于地球的错觉。但是在这里却又能看到地球上绝对不会出现的景象：在熙熙攘攘的人群中混着来自其他星球长相各异的物种，不同寻常的长相让他们在一片樱色之中显得格格不入。

其实裴柱现喜欢樱花盛开的季节。

但不论身边的景色如何令人心神荡漾，她想去的目的地只有一处。

那里位于整颗星球的中心。

论及大熊座β星球上最为著名的景点便是那株位于星球中心的大樱花树。或许是因为宇宙中特殊的微重力环境，所以这株樱花树高大程度令人叹为观止。连树下飘落的樱色花瓣也堆积成不同于平常的厚度。

裴柱现的目光掠过熟悉的店面招牌，不自觉地加快了前进的步伐，心里微微有了几分欣悦。

随着头顶的风铃摇曳着发出清脆悦耳的声响，里间的女主人抬起头来。

那张干净得如同清泉涤荡过一般的清秀脸庞就那样直直落入裴柱现的眼底。

“涩琪。”裴柱现的唇角漾起一丝笑意。

风铃声仍旧萦绕在耳畔。

<2>

康涩琪不知道自己在这颗星球上待了多久。

准确的说，她是忘记了自己什么时候来到这里的。

她有选择性遗忘症。

不过她知道自己为什么而留下，是因为小店旁边的那株樱花树。

当康涩琪第一次看见那株樱花树的时候，它还是一株小树，淡粉色的小花苞点缀在浅紫褐色的枝梢上，亟待绽放。

她向来最爱的就是樱花盛开的季节，自然而然就萌生了要留下来的念头。

她想要在整个星球上都种满樱花树。

于是在要返回地球的时候她选择和同行的好友告别。

不过这些都是她在日记本上读到的。

康涩琪后来才知道自己有选择性遗忘症，自那以后她会将每一天的见闻都记录下来以防自己某天突然忘记。

其实她还不清楚自己对什么方面的事情会选择性遗忘。

而且她的遗忘也是在来到大熊座β之后才开始的。

记录日常的大日记本就摆在她的工作台上，纸张因为经常翻阅的缘故已然有些起皱泛黄。她知道她还有一本棕色本子。不过那本是上锁的，而她把密码忘记了。

虽然她有尝试输入过很多次，但六位数的密码若是依次试过来不免太过浪费时间，更何况在日常生活中用那本大日记本便足矣。随着日子一久，康涩琪对于解开密码的执念也就越发淡了。

终归会有一天可以解开的。

裴柱现。朋友。

这是康涩琪在日记本第一页写下的。

裴柱现每年都会在特定的时间来到这里，每次来都会给她带一样礼物。有时候是一块银灰色的陨石碎片，有时候是一颗小巧精致的水晶球，有时候是一盒包装华丽的黑巧克力，据说还是宇宙间最好吃的那种。不过康涩琪最喜欢的还是她去年带来的那两只小猫。一只叫lulu，一只叫lala。

康涩琪属于爱猫人士，当她第一次和裴柱现怀里那两个毛茸茸的小家伙对上眼的时候，她的心就被那萌萌的眼神融化了，心软得一塌糊涂。

“这样的话，我不在这里的时候还有它们陪着你，你也不会感到孤独了。”裴柱现说话的语气总是淡淡的。面上看似波澜不惊，内心实则是松了一口气。总不枉费她花了那么大的力气硬是克服着心理恐惧才把猫带来。毕竟康涩琪喜欢猫。

她看着康涩琪弯着笑眼逗猫，上扬的眼尾显得对方的神情和怀里的小猫有几分相似。

有了小猫陪伴的日子确实较以往更加妙趣横生。而康涩琪每次撸猫的时候总是会不由自主地想起裴柱现。后来她终于想明白了一点，想让自己一直记着她或许才是裴柱现的真正目的。

但其实康涩琪自己也没有意识到，她是期待裴柱现的到来的。

有一种不可言说的情感随着时间的缓慢流逝在她心里逐渐发酵膨胀。

今年裴柱现也如期而至。这是她第九次来到这里。

“姐姐你来了。”康涩琪循声望去，对方漾着笑意的墨色瞳仁直击心底。不知不觉间她的唇角也染了几分欣喜。

裴柱现走至最里间的那张小桌边拉开椅子坐下。平时康涩琪没事的时候就会坐在这边休息。

“最近又尝试做新的甜品了？”她看到店里的柜台上添了不少样式新颖的甜品。

“嗯。”康涩琪挑了一盒做好的马卡龙递到她面前，并将提前准备好的草莓拿铁也端来，“反正我在这里闲着也是闲着，倒不如学着做些新东西。”

她记得裴柱现以前提起过她自己做马卡龙的经历，所以特地去学做了马卡龙。

“你尝尝这个怎么样，”康涩琪也拉开椅子坐下，看向裴柱现的目光里带着期待，“我昨天刚做的。”

“看起来还不错。”裴柱现看着马卡龙漂亮的淡紫色外壳就已经有了想吃的欲望。

咬开薄而酥脆的外壳，接着是又软又绵密的内层，夹心里的香草味混合着杏仁香自舌尖蔓延至整个口腔。

甜蜜的味道从味蕾传递至大脑，连带着情绪也变得明朗起来。

“好吃。”裴柱现这句话是由衷的肺腑之言，她从来不会吝啬对康涩琪的赞美。

得到夸奖的人嘴上没应声，但是微眯的笑眼却暴露了她此时内心的愉悦。

裴柱现看着她浮现在脸上的明亮笑容，心底却不受控制地开始泛起酸涩之感。她好久没见到这样的笑了。

“姐姐怎么还是选择在今天来啊？”在裴柱现怔然的空当康涩琪出声问道。这个问题她已经问过很多次，但她还是想要听到不一样的答案。

“因为是特殊的日子。”依旧是如出一辙的回答。

2月10号。康涩琪是真的不知道这个日子有什么特殊之处。

“其实，”裴柱现斟酌了片刻，还是选择将之前从未说完的后半句话补上，“今天是涩琪你的生日。”

“？？？”康涩琪的问号脸表示她第一次听到这样的说法。

裴柱现只是了然一笑，解释道：“我知道你有遗忘症。但是今天真的就是你的生日，我不会记错的。”

看来要把这个日子记下来了。康涩琪把目光移到大日记本上。毕竟神情真挚的裴柱现看起来不像是在乱开玩笑。

“不过，涩琪有想过把这个病治好吗？”说话人的眼神突然变得有些晦暗不明。

“那当然是希望可以治好了。”康涩琪不假思索道。

“假如有可以治好这个病的药，但是会有副作用。你会怎么选择呢？”

“看情况吧，只要不影响身体健康的话就可以接受。”

裴柱现闻言默然。她不知该作何感想，内里的苦涩却在不知不觉中浸透全身。

但她只希望康涩琪好起来。而自己将会怎样，她无所谓。

<3>

“药我已经装好了，”文星伊将蓝色药剂递给裴柱现，“你确定要这么做？”

“当初我买下这个药的时候就没想过要反悔。”裴柱现脸色平静地看着蓝色液体在实验室的冷光下泛着诡异的蓝光，但眼神中却透着一股莫可名状的悲凉。

“那她以前的那些事就是真的一点都记不起来了。”文星伊看着裴柱现脸上浮现这样的伤感神色，心下也涌起不忍之意。毕竟康涩琪也是她多年的好友。

“可是当初你不也是和我做了一样的选择吗？”裴柱现的沉静语调中掺着一丝无奈的意味。她知道文星伊是因为金容仙才开始研制治疗药剂，很久之前金容仙也得过选择性遗忘症。

她接着苦笑一声，语气前所未有的艰涩：“过去的事情只要我记得就行了。如果我不舍得她忘记过去的话，那我们就永远不可能有未来。”

裴柱现将如今的境况都归咎于曾经的自己因为一时心软而放任康涩琪留在大熊座β。那是她们第一次太空旅行，为了纪念一周年。

她总是对康涩琪的撒娇恳求没有任何抵抗力。

彼时她已经拿到了飞船驾驶员的资格证，等旅行结束就可以开始分配航线上船驾驶。所以哪怕是没能说服康涩琪一起离开，裴柱现在返程的路上还是安慰自己以后可以在路过大熊座β的时候去看看她。

只是没想到她再一次在大熊座β找到康涩琪时，对方脱口而出的第一句话却是：“你好，请问你需要些什么？”

裴柱现起初以为这只是康涩琪故意搞恶作剧在和自己开玩笑。但是她想错了。康涩琪就是把她忘了，把她们所有的过去都彻彻底底忘了。

好在那时文星伊已经开始着手研制这种病症的解药。在她花了五年时间研制成功之后，裴柱现原本想立即把解药拿给康涩琪服用，但在看到金容仙服药后的后遗症报告时，她又犹豫了。

她在那五年间总是会不由自主地想象康涩琪恢复记忆后的生活，她想把自己五年间因为被遗忘的苦闷和烦恼都一股脑地告诉康涩琪。说到底，是她本不该心软的。

后来她甚至在太空的星球管辖中心将那颗大熊座β买下来，当作康涩琪那一年的生日礼物。

但是裴柱现再也没有从那双灵动的棕色眼眸中捕获到任何爱意。

随着在宇宙中飞行越来越长的时间，她内心的孤独感越发强烈，只有在回到康涩琪身边的时候才有所缓解。她向来不喜欢孤身一人的感觉。

没有她的旅行就是流浪。

最终因为康涩琪的那句话，她艰难构筑好的心理防线尽数崩溃。

她没有办法无视康涩琪的心愿。

“可能这是我最后一次来这里了。”在晚餐吃得半饱之后，裴柱现突然开口道。

时隔一年，裴柱现带着那瓶蓝色药剂来到大熊座β。因为是第十年，所以她还特地准备了一个小蛋糕来庆祝生日。

康涩琪还没从先前的愉悦中反应过来，轻皱着眉头问道：“为什么?”

为了庆祝生日，裴柱现还亲自下厨做了一桌氛围极好的烛光晚餐，甚至连不常喝的红酒都拿出来开了。康涩琪在微暗的烛光下看不清对方的神情。但想必还是那副清冷的模样。

“工作原因，我要辞掉这份工作了。”裴柱现轻描淡写道，眼眸低垂，明显是一副回避的样子。

“不过只是有可能而已，你不用太担心。”

“好吧。”康涩琪突然有些食不知味，连刚刚由裴柱现切好递来的牛排放进嘴里也变得索然无味。

为了按耐住心底冒出来的烦躁情绪，她拿起手边的高脚杯猛地喝了一大口红酒。酒精独有的刺激味在口腔内横冲直撞，她的眉头不免皱得更深了一些。

“不要喝得那么急，你酒量不好，容易醉。”

“怎么听起来姐姐很了解我的样子，我自己都不知道。”康涩琪有了小情绪后连带着语气也变得不佳。

裴柱现闻言顿了顿手里的动作，尔后又恢复如常，慢条斯理道：“我确实很了解你。”

“是吗？那姐姐说来听听。”

“比如——”裴柱现刻意拖长了尾音，神情专注地望向对面，“你喜欢我。”

康涩琪同她对视的那刻瞳孔有一瞬间的颤动，慌乱和甜蜜的情绪都被打翻在眼底，心情颇为微妙地接话：“……姐姐长得这么好看，无论是谁都会喜欢吧。”

康涩琪深知这个解释不过是将自己的心思揭露了一角，她才不仅仅只是普通的喜欢而已。其实她很早就想通了自己对于裴柱现的感情，否则就没有办法解释裴柱现的名字在她日记本里出现次数极多的现象。

“涩琪，你清楚不是那种喜欢的。”裴柱现将她的表情看在眼里，内心清明。

“哪种喜欢?”康涩琪还没打算好要表白心意，只好先充愣卖傻。

“是想要在一起一辈子的那种喜欢，论及程度的话可以称之为爱。”

“就像我爱你一样。”

突如其来的告白令康涩琪不禁有些慌神。裴柱现的眉眼褪去冷峻后越发显得柔和，墨色瞳仁里倒映着盈盈烛光，脸颊轮廓也染上了金色的光辉。

“其实对我来说，宇宙中最惊人的奇迹不是恒星，不是行星，也不是星系。甚至根本就不是某一个物质，而是时间里的一瞬间，那个瞬间，就是现在。”

“就是我和你在一起的这个瞬间。”

想与你共度一生，在爱意里翻滚。

裴柱现温柔而迷人的话语传至康涩琪的耳畔，难得的深情告白早已在她内心那片蓄满爱意的湖泊上激起了层层涟漪，水波荡漾。没有什么会比收到意中人的告白更令人欢喜了。

“突然浪漫。”实际上受了极大触动的人嘴角却是不受控制地上扬。

“那你还要尝试一下更浪漫的吗?”裴柱现忽而勾起唇角，语气变得神秘起来。

“什么?”康涩琪不免开始有些期待。

裴柱现但笑不语，只是起身牵起她的手，带着她走向客厅，却又忽而之间转身将她抱了个满怀。

不习惯骤然变近的距离，康涩琪略微紧张地咽了咽口水。从胸膛里传来的心跳声恍若擂鼓。

橘黄色烛光晕霭，光泽流转。

但是被对方圈在怀里的康涩琪看不清裴柱现深邃眼眸里所带有的情绪。她也不敢看。

“我很想你。”裴柱现温热的呼吸扑在耳畔，康涩琪明显察觉到自己的耳根温度直线上升。

语气中带着深刻的眷恋和浓郁的爱意，仿佛经历了漫长岁月的积淀。陌生却又熟悉。

“我就在这里。”她低声回应。鼻尖萦绕着独属于裴柱现的体香，意识不禁沉迷其中。

在她还未反应过来的时候，裴柱现已然捧起她的脸，轻柔的吻如同羽毛一般落在她的唇上。

康涩琪瞬时怔住。

身体深处的欲望却在不可抑制地膨胀。只是片刻的犹豫，在裴柱现将要拉开距离的时候，康涩琪抬手环住她，在同柔软唇瓣重新接触的那一刻，积压着的欲念蜂拥而出，填满了她的四肢百骸。

她窥见裴柱现眼里闪过惊喜的光芒，尔后便阖上眼，任由心底的情感满溢。两人的唇瓣先是互相轻轻触碰，而后不再满足于此，又启开双唇，迎接对方的芬芳。其间还掺着若有若无的酒精气味。

裴柱现一手圈住康涩琪的腰身，另一只手则去抚摸她脖颈上滚烫的肌肤，来回轻碾。在长久缠绵的一个吻后，她们才放开对方。康涩琪还有些喘气，才看清对方眸中浓化不开的情欲，下一秒就被轻推着走向卧室。在短短的距离里两人依旧吻得难舍难分。

在后背陷入柔软的床垫后，裴柱现的吻又细细密密地落下，衣摆也早就被不安分的手掀起。四周光线昏暗，唯独裴柱现眼里闪烁着的光让康涩琪不禁陷落其中。

在除去碍事的衣物之后，裴柱现的吻顺势向下，又沿着康涩琪的颈侧往上，移动到那小巧柔软的耳垂，张嘴轻轻咬了一口。康涩琪脸上迅速浮现的一抹红哪怕是在一片昏暗中也能辨识得出。她浑身一个哆嗦，差点就要叫出声来，最终却是因为羞涩而转成一个压抑的喘息。

裴柱现轻笑一声，目光里带了狡黠。她轻轻捏住康涩琪的下巴，先是摩挲着红润的下唇，尔后撤开手指，转而将唇贴了上去。又是一个缠绵至深的吻，康涩琪能够充分品味到女人唇齿间清腻湿润的味道。她觉得自己就像是一条缺氧的鱼，既沉迷于水波带来的惬意之感又在急不可耐地向裴柱现索取氧气。

往日里看似清冷寡欲的人却在这一刻变得火热。

裴柱现一面回应吻着她，右手同时往下，开始轻而缓慢地摩挲抚慰。动作似水温柔，慢慢向下流淌显得不疾不徐，却又是极致撩人。察觉到身下人略有不耐地轻扭着腰肢，裴柱现终于收回刻意恶作剧的动作，抬手覆上那胸前的两团柔软，滚烫的肌肤彼此贴合。康涩琪不由自主地抬起腰身回应，唇齿间的低吟却是再难压抑。她觉得自己仿佛在裴柱现的手里化成了一滩水，任由对方按压揉弄，娴熟的手法每一下都准确掐住了她的敏感点。

那些长久深沉的依恋都被藏进眼底，埋入心间，湿润的吻痕一路向下。许久不曾有过的肌肤接触让她几乎控制不住自己的欲念。裴柱现的眼角早已烧红，却冷不丁被康涩琪捧起了脸。她望进那双水润的眼眸，声音含糊却温柔，带着一种蛊惑的意味：“怎么了？”

“要我。”往日里甜蜜的嗓音在此刻变得更加勾人，逼得裴柱现几乎要靠近炽热深渊的边缘。她抛却仅存的理智，任由欲望支配。

唇瓣仍是流连于上半身的滚烫肌肤，手指已经探到对方的大腿内侧，往下按压。康涩琪不自主地浑身一颤，手臂下意识地收紧。“放松。”裴柱现贴在她的耳畔，低声呢喃。微微偏头再一次含住康涩琪的唇，感受到对方的回应后，舌尖撩拨，尽量抚慰她。

身下早已湿滑，裴柱现纤细的手指毫无阻隔地向内探去，瞬间便被温暖和黏滑包裹。没有康涩琪预料中的不适，取而代之的是另一种自然而妥帖的充实感。熟悉的感觉如潮水一般涌来，她的低吟早已破碎得不成声调。康涩琪将额头抵着裴柱现炙热的肌肤，尽量放松身体去适应她手里的动作，不由自主地随之轻摇晃动。

裴柱现的舌尖在她的锁骨上轻舞，在她的颈间流连，更是在她紧致的腹肌上来回往复。伴随着越发沉重的呼吸声，手上的动作也越来越激烈。两人深深地契合，每一寸肌肤都紧密贴合，似乎连呼吸频率都调整为一致。暧昧炙热的气息彼此交织，白皙嫩滑的肢体抵死相缠。

仿佛双方的灵魂都突破了肉身，彼此交缠相连。

最终裴柱现一下子深入到隐秘之处的最尽头，将她送上云端。

在反反复复的情潮过后，康涩琪有些脱力地将自己裹在被子里。虽然对方看不清自己的脸，但她猜到自己肯定是一副双颊泛红的不堪模样。长时间的缠绵让她浑身由内而外地涌起一股淡淡的疲惫之感，她感受着额头上由裴柱现皮肤所传来的温度，舒适得甚至有困意袭来。

迷糊中，她感到一双手将自己抱住。她懒怠地轻哼一声，往裴柱现怀里缩了缩，“要去哪里？”

“洗澡。”裴柱现柔声应着，将她带进浴室里。

康涩琪乖乖地躺在浴缸里任她摆弄，看着对方眼里流露出来不加掩饰的爱意和真挚，不知不觉间眼前就蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾。

裴柱现很快就发现康涩琪变红的眼眶，捧起她的脸：“怎么要哭了？”

“不要走。”康涩琪语气里泛着轻微的苦涩，嘴角下撇。其实她不并想显露出伤感的情绪来破坏气氛，但是思绪一旦触及离别她就没有办法冷静对待，更何况是在她们已然坦诚相待之后。康涩琪甚至觉得先前的欢愉都变得不真切起来，只剩满满的悲切怅然占据着脑海。

“我说过只是可能而已，不要担心。”

“哪怕只有百分之一的概率可以回来，我也会去实现那百分之一的可能性。”裴柱现轻吻她的眼角，“所以不要哭了，好不好？”

在裴柱现的温柔注视下，康涩琪只觉得自己整个人都要陷入那盈盈秋波之中，再也难以脱身。她幅度极小地点了点头，尽力将自己的眼泪都逼回，也暂时将那些不佳的思绪撇开。

裴柱现褪去清冷外表后的温柔让她眷恋。

“如果姐姐不回来，那我就要把你忘掉。”沐浴完毕之后，康涩琪在被窝里揽住裴柱现的腰身，言语间带着隐隐的威胁之意。

“哪怕你忘记我一百次，我也会再第一百零一次爱上你。”康涩琪不知道为什么裴柱现总是能以一副波澜不惊的语气说出令人心动的情话。而且句句都叩击着她的心扉。

“如果真的是这样就好了。”她将裴柱现往怀里搂得更紧了些，意识却又开始模糊起来，在浑浑噩噩之中坠入梦境。

第二天裴柱现离开的时候留下了一样东西。

“这个药剂可以治好你的病，你要及时喝掉。”她将蓝色药剂摆在康涩琪的面前。

康涩琪在她的坚定目光下不自觉妥协，“好。”

即将离去的人眼中仍有留恋，带着康涩琪读不懂的未知情绪。她用尽力气将康涩琪深深拥入怀中，最后在她的额间落下一个吻。

“如果回不来我真的会把你忘掉的。”康涩琪的视线向下，刻意压低了声线以防被对方听出自己的哭音。

裴柱现只是轻抚着怀里人的发丝，收敛了唇边微漾着的笑意，“再见了，涩琪。”

哪怕心里再不舍得放开怀里的人，她还是得选择松手。再加上早已听出对方刻意隐忍的哭腔，所以连同转身都比平常的更为果断坚毅。她的涩琪，向来都不擅长隐藏情绪。

耳旁已然再也不会传来风铃的清脆声响，那人发丝的柔顺触感好似还停留在指尖。

但是无论她是否回来，她都将被遗忘。

<4>

康涩琪最近一直在研究自己的大日记本。在她看来，或许称之为重拾记忆更加恰当。

虽然她没有办法解释为什么自己对于之前的事情全然忘记得一干二净，但是在服药之后她的记忆力确实有所增强，基本上也没有再出现过遗忘的情况。

可能忘掉过去就是这种药剂的副作用吧。

她在翻阅日记的时候发现有个名字的出现频率特别高。裴柱现。

想必是某个重要人物。康涩琪只能随意猜测，但一直没有办法得到答案。在日记中曾提到过的棕色本子也不知所踪，哪怕是翻遍了家中的每一个角落她都没能找到。

平日里康涩琪总是会没来由的心情低落，尤其是在给家里那两只猫投食的时候。她只能猜想是自己忘掉了过去很重要的某件事才导致如此。否则她心里也不会总怀有空落不安之感。

在二月份的第十天，康涩琪准备动手给自己做一个生日蛋糕。用了她最喜欢的口味和佐料，还画了她最喜欢的小熊图案。

但是在插蜡烛的时候康涩琪却突然觉得有些无助，对着那些数字犯了难。她不知道该挑哪个数字。平时深埋在心底的孤寂感开始向外渗透，逐步蔓延至全身每一个细胞。

一个人过生日无论如何还是会觉得孤独。

“你好，”门前的风铃发出清脆声响，耳熟的嗓音使得康涩琪闻声抬头看向来人，那人接着说道，“请问你是不是丢过一本棕色本子?”

虽然心下即刻生出疑惑，康涩琪还是带着善意回答：“我有一本棕色本子确实丢了。”

“那我看这一本应该是你的了。”那人嗓音温柔，唇边总是带着若有若无的笑意。她将手里的本子递给康涩琪，“我在附近捡到的。”

康涩琪半信半疑地接过本子，看到本子封面上有自己独属标记才敢肯定下来，“这只熊确实是我画的，这是我独有的标志。”

“那就谢谢你了。”说罢她将本子放在桌上。眼前人格外突出的昳丽容貌让她有些移不开眼。

“在过生日?”那人偏头看了看她面前的蛋糕。数字蜡烛无序地摊放在一旁。

“嗯，是的。”康涩琪略感尴尬地回答，如果对方知道自己连生日蜡烛都不清楚要拿哪两个的话，应该会觉得很奇怪吧。但令她始料未及的是，那人不过是浅笑着靠近，自顾自地拿起来蜡烛替她插好。

“你……干嘛?”

“我看涩琪你犹豫半天都没挑好，大概是记不得自己的年龄了吧。”那人语气淡然地回应，笑容好看的过分。但是对方话语里所透露出来的信息却让康涩琪忍不住讶异。

“你怎么知道我……”

“你可以先看看那本本子里的内容，”对方言语间显出一丝狡黠，却又带有几分蛊惑的意味，“那里面有答案。”

总觉得哪里莫名熟悉。

康涩琪只好拿了本子来看，不出意料地发现本子是上锁的，“我不知道密码。”

“密码是910329。”那人顺势在她对面坐下，以一副肯定的语气说道。

康涩琪将信将疑地输入密码，锁应声而开。

顾不得质疑对方为什么会知道密码，熟悉的字体映入视野。对未知过往的渴求使得她颇为急迫地开始翻阅起来。

曾经空白的记忆被逐渐填满，那些过去的深厚情感透过纸张重新流回心底。在本子快要翻阅过半的时候却突然变换了字迹，书写习惯与自己全然不同，是更加可爱工整的字体。其实她已经隐隐猜到字迹的主人是谁。

在日记的最后，一张已然有些老旧的合照夹在书页中。甚至都无须将合照中的人物辨认清楚，她就可以预料到是谁。照片不过是确认的最后一步。

“你终于来了。”在康涩琪说出这五个字的时候，泪腺悄无声息地开始工作，有温热的液体沿着脸颊无声淌落。

风铃的清脆声响再一次传至耳畔，那些曾经的甜蜜回忆裹挟着暖风和她撞了个满怀。

“你会不会怪我来得太晚?”裴柱现再次起身，在她腿边蹲下，抬手替她将眼泪轻轻拭去。

感受着温暖的指尖在脸上留下的柔软触感，康涩琪旋即握住她的手。她抬手揽过对方清瘦的肩，闷闷地说：“姐姐要是再晚来一步，我就真的要忘掉你了。”

<5>

本子的后半部分是关于康涩琪在大熊座β的故事，但是以裴柱现的视角来记录的。

「今天我们说了再见。

或许我需要付出更多的努力才能再一次和你相遇。

但是无论如何，我都会找到你的，一定。

再见不是终点，更不会是永远。

我只是在告诉你，在下一次相见之前，我会一直想你。

除了走向你，我别无他选。」

一如牧夫座α永恒守望着大熊座β，裴柱现将会永远守护着康涩琪。

星河滚烫，你是人间理想。

万事沉浮，你是人生归途。


End file.
